Cameras and Trees
by VietSensei
Summary: In the pursuit of her crush, Temari disguised herself as a boy and came to Sasuke's school. But what she found instead was Shikamaru. [ShikaTema oneshot]


**A/N:** This fic was written by Trang and Kathy. It's a colaboration. It's for English Class magazine, and yes it was very fun doing it. Please enjoy yourself and have a lot of laugh... that is if you find this fic funny, because Kathy and I did.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The whole crazy story plot is by Trang and Kathy. Many thanks to our friends for ideas and contributions to make this fic the way it is...

ENJOY 0.o!

* * *

Cameras and Trees

It was a dark, misty night before the school year starts when Temari snuck out of bed to visit her crush, Sasuke. Making as little disturbance as possible to not awaken her two brothers. Temari jumped from her second floor window and escaped into the night.

Sasuke's school's name etched in her memory: 'Konoha High School for Young Gentlemen'. That was her destination through the coldness that night. It was a shame that his school was an all boys' school. That's why she could not attend the school year with him. Temari's heart leaped when she caught sight of Sasuke's school around the corner.

Jogging towards Konoha High, she started climbing the tall oak tree, reaching up to Sasuke's window. It was rather difficult seeing that his room was on the 5th floor. 'Wait for me Sasuke,' her thought rang outloud 'I'll be there to see you in a minute'. Panting out of tireness and the struggle to stay balanced, she managed to make it to the branch in front of Sasuke's window safely. She studied her crush through the glass of the window that separated her from her beloved Sasuke. He was sleeping soundly as Temari took out her camera. 'Just one picture of you sleeping Sasuke. Then I'll go home and won't ever bother you again'.

At that exact time, when the clock struck midnight, Shikamaru, another student of the Konoha dorms, walked out on his daily trip to the restroom. His sleepy eyes wondered in the dusky night, searching for the closest restroom. He didn't notice the girl on the flimsy branch of the oak tree just above him. As he walked under the tree, Temari started losing her grip and fell 50 feety down on the poor innocent guy who happened to walk by at the wrong time. There was a loud crack, jolting the eerie calmness of the night. Sasuke snapped out of his slumber and looked out his window.

"Keep it down you hooligans!" His voice muffled through the glass window. "Make out some other times! It's midnight for god-sake!" Sleep once again took over him.

It took Temari a minute to realize that she was still alive. She panicked as she found herself sitting on top of a stranger. "Ooops! I'm very very sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"What do you think woman! You're practically sitting on me! Not to be impolite or anything but you are very heavy." Temari got up from the cushion that softened her landing.

"What are you implying? That I'm fat?"

Shikamaru stood back up. "I didn't mean it that way but losing a few pounds won't hurt."

"What's your issue?"

"Whatever. I have to go to the restroom before I explode." Shikamaru walked away but quickly turned back. "Wait, what is a girl doing in an all boys' school campus?" He questioned.

"Uh…" Thoughts raced through the blonde's head. What could she say? That she snuck in to take a picture of a childhood crush? He would laugh hysterically in her face. What if Sasuke knew that she was stalking him and taking his pictures? That could be the worst thing that could happen. It would humiliate Sasuke and he would blame it all on her. Plus she would be charged for trespassing on private property.

"I wasn't stalking anyone…" Temari said, perhaps a bit too fast. "Or… anything…"

"That's not what I had in mind, but you just gave me an idea…" He eyed her suspiciously.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Oh look at the time!" Temari spoke up first, pretending to check her watch. "It's way past my bedtime. I better get going." With that, Temari dashed back home hoping that she wasn't too late and that her brothers were still sleeping.

"Whatever, good night." Shikamaru called out then continued with his trip to the restroom.

Thus, a new school year began. The incident last night already seemed like a dream to Shikamaru. He yawned and continued on with his sleep as the second bell rang. The girl who fell on him last night was still occupying his mind. Was she just a character he made up in his head or was she real? Anyhow, Shikamaru was too lazy to pursuit the truth. Sleeping was his number one priority at the time.

"Attention class!" came the tacher's voice that quieted the students in the class. "We have a new student at Konoha High School for Young Gentlemen. He will be in our class. Give a warm welcome to Timothy."

The class gave a polite applause but Shikamaru didn't. He recognized the new student. It wasn't a guy standing there. It was the girl who fell on him that night. So she wasn't a dream. Sure she was dressed up in loose baggy clothes but that didn't make him forget the face of the girl who nearly killed him. She didn't look too happy to see him either. She must have guessed that he saw through that she was a girl. He smirked. A girl imposing as a guy at an all boys' school. Blackmail time!

Temari instantly recognized Shikamaru as well. She was hoping that he wouldn't recognize her but by the evil smirk on his face, she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew. Temari was assigned to sit next to Shikamaru to make matters worse. Temari reminded herself to remain calm. She was here attending the school to get closer to Sasuke so she must focus on the plan.

"Shikamaru!" boomed the teacher's voice throughout the classroom.

"Here," replied Shikamaru's voice lazily.

"I know you're here. Where is your ten pages essay that I assigned as a summer assignment?"

"I was going to do it last night, sir, but I had the worst headache. I was trying to get your essay done but this angel from heaven fell on me yesterday. She was really pretty but kind of heavy too." Temari's eye started twitching-. 'Heavy!' "She nearly killed me with her weight. You know… that angel looks somewhat like him." He pointed to 'Timothy'.

The teacher looked annoyed at his ridiculous excuse. "Stop picking on the new student Shikamaru. Not when are you going to turn in your papers?"

"Give me 3 days dude. I promise."

The teacher nodded and went on with the lecture. Shikamaru chuckled silently to himself. It's funny how two simple words 'I promise' will stall people for a while.

Brunch started and Shikamaru was still snoozing behind his history book.

"Shikamaru. Wake up. Class ended already." Chouji's voice shook up his sleeping friend. He became Shikamaru's best friend since grade school and they have maintained the relationship up to high school.

"Five more minutes mom…."

"I'm not your mom, you hobo. When are you going to turn in your essay?" Chouji asked.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"And when would that be?"

"Refer to my last answer."

"God Shikamaru. Why not next week?"

"What! You're funny dude, very funny. Me? Turning in work? Funny…"

"Why not?"

"It's impossible, it's irrational, it's against my religion." As he was about to return to his slumber, the image of 'Timothy' crept past his mind. "Hey do you know where the new kid went off to?"

"Timothy? He went out a while ago." Shikamaru darted out the classroom just as Chouji finished his sentence.

Temari spotted him, Sasuke that is. He was reading in the library and Temari was hiding behind a bookshelf, admiring his godly beauty from afar. Never was she so close to him. This was probably the closest she has ever been to her beloved. The other girls at her school is going to freak if they figure out that she was able to be this close to Sasuke Uchiha. '"Just one picture," murmured Temari as she, again took out her camera. "Yes, nice pose Sasuke. Keep it there for Temari."

"BOO!"

The sound startled her and the camera jumped off her hand, making its landing on the floor. The lense broke into pieces when she retrieved it. She was about to blame the person who surprised her but barely managed to get a word out when she found that Shikamaru was the culprit.

"You… you… what do you want!"

"Nothing compared to what you're doing. I know you're a girl." He looked toward Sasuke, "So that's why you're here. For him! I knew he had many fan girls but I didn't know that they were that brave to cross dress for him. That gets me question all my friends' genders now." He leaned on the shelf and held his hand to his face pretending to be thinking. "Hmmm… I'm sure Naruto, Chouji, and Lee are guys. I don't know about Inui and Sakuya."

"Please…" Temari grunted. Don't tell anyone. I don't mean any harm. I just want to be near him. I have loved him for so long. Please keep it a secret."

Shikamaru would keep the whole deal a secret. It wasn't his problem in the start anyway. But that's not fun and there wasn't any profit doing such.

"No."

"What?"

"N-O. What part of no don't you understand, woman?"

"All of it."

"Let me put it in simpler basis so your smallish brain can comprehend. I am going to expose to the school that you are a girl. You will be expelled from school and humiliated in front of your beloved Sasuke. You will live the rest of your life alone, miserable with a **hundred cats**!" He roared. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Temari had sacrificed so much in order to get close to Sasuke. This is no time to chicken out and let her effort go to waste.

"Unless you be my slave for the rest of the school year. Do all my homework, clean my dorm, carry my books, buy my food and Chouji's too. I'll inform you of your other tasks when I come up with them. Deal or no deal?"

"What!" Temari's voice shook with rage and confusion.

"Hey, I'm a lazy man who has oh so many things to do. Lazy man does not compute to work, dig? That's where you come in."

Temari didn't know what she had gotten herself into. A school life without Sasuke and a hundred cats were just too much. "Deal."

Shikamaru smiled with delight at the misery painted Temari's face. "Great decision! My name is Shikaru by the way. What's yours? Your real name I mean."

"Temari…" She answered reluctantly.

"How much money do you have on you, Temari?"

"Ten dollars." She replied again, a bit weirded out by his questions.

"Give it to me."

Temari handed over her money, knowing the consequences if she said no.

"Thanks dude." Shikamaru pocketed the money and started out of the library.

"Hey!" Temari ran after him. "That was mine!"  
"No. It's payment, to keep your secret. Don't worry Timothy." He patted Temari's back. "I got your back. You are going to be a guy for the rest of the school year. I promise."

The next few days for Temari were pure hell. Apparently paying ten dollars was not the full payment to keep her secret. Shikamaru was now ordering her to run various errands for him. He also allowed Chouji to command her.

"Timothy do my homework. Timothy wash my clothes. Timothy buy me a soda, with your money please. Timothy buy me some chips. Timothy vacuum my dorm. Timothy type up my report. Timothy do my math. Timothy do the dishes. Timothy get my shoes. Timothy clean my socks. Timothy I'm tired, massage my shoulders. Timothy carry my backpack.

Temari felt like Shikamaru's handyman. She had three times the assignments every day ever since: hers, Shikamaru's, and Chouji's.. The difficult thing was that they didn't all have the same classes and Temari had to frequently learn ahead in order to do her 'friends' homework. So far she hadn't been able to speak to Sasuke once. She didn't even think that Sasuke knew she existed. When will she ever have time to get his picture?

"Yo Timothy," came Shikamaru's voice as he caught up to Temari. "Where are you going to?"

Temari rolled her eyes. It was one of the many features in which she still sustained as a guy. "Duh. I'm going to lunch of course."

"Don't roll your eyes. It makes you look girly. Here, hold my books for me." Shikamaru handed over three of his text books to Temari who was already holding two of her books. The weight of all the books ached her hands but she maintained her grip. They were walking across the school's large grass field.

"What do you expect? I am a girl after all."

"You mean you want everyone to know you're a girl? Where's Chouji?"

"He's in the nurse's office. He has a stomach ache. And no. I don't want anyone to find out that I'm a girl." The weight of the books were killing her now. She was going to drop them. "Uh… Shikamaru. Would you mind helping me with your books? They're kind of heavy."

But he was already far ahead, chit chatting with Naruto and some other friends the authoress does not know… He was completely ignoring her. It was then that Temari decided that she had had enough. She didn't want to follow Shikamaru around like a dog anymore. What pissed her off was the lack of respect she got from him. All the time she was doing his chores, and not even once did he said thanks.

Temari dropped the books in her hands, all of them, even hers. The impact of five books slamming into the ground caught Shikamaru's attention. It was, perhaps a bit too late when he realized that he took things too far.

"I quit!" Temari's words roared across the field before she marched off towards the buildings.

Shikamaru saw the sight of Timothy disappeared in the distance.

"Shikamaru, was that Timothy that ran off?" asked Naruto.

"I guess so. Watch over the books on the ground for me. When Chouji comes, tell him to carry them back to the dorm for me." With that Shikamaru started off after Temari. Now he completely regretted taking advantages of her. She had ran towards the library buildings perhaps to hide her teary face.

'Women,' he thought. 'They're too delicate'.

Sasuke was there when Temari arrived. She jogged up to him.

"Sasuke… I… look! I really like you and… Please go out with me!"  
"Wow dude. Slow down." Sasuke spoke, a bit startled that a stranger, much less a guy just ran up to him and asked him out.

"No, I'm not a dude! It wasn't suppose to be like this… I… I'm a girl! I crossdressed and came here to be with you!"

"Err… sure…" Sasuke replied, still somewhat confused.

"So…" Temari's face brightened. "Please go out with me… I really really like you and…"

"Sorry… I'm taken…" Sasuke said, his words were like clashing thunders, cracking every piece of Temari's heart.

"By… who?" She asked in a quivering voice. She was on the verge of breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's none of your concern." Sasuke's cold tone rained on her as he made his departure.

By the time Shikamaru came, Temari was already in front of the library prepare to head back to the dorm. By the pale look on her face and left-over tears smeared here and there, it was obvious to him what happened.

"Don't bother…" Temari's voice broke out as soon as she spotted him. "I'm going home. She walked past him. But before she could make her escape, his hand was gripping her wrist, sending the slightest warmth between their contact.

"I'm not… staying…" Temari whispered, a bit startled at his gentleness. "There's no reason for me to be here any longer."

"Even if I ask you to?" Shikamaru said. He was also surprised by his own words. They just escaped his mouth without his permission. Temari looked at him with confused eyes. She couldn't believe her ears either.

"Look… if Sasuke can't see what a real gem you are, he's not worth your time."

"Shikamaru…"

It was too late, Shikamaru couldn't stop himself anymore. Words after words burst out his mouth.

"Temari, you're a great girl. Anyone would be very fortunate to have you as a girlfriend."

"So it's true, Timothy's a girl?" A voice popped from behind him and Shikamaru jumped 3 feet above the ground. He found Naruto and Sasuke standing behind him. He noticed the shocked expression dangling on Temari's face as her eyes fixed on her crush.

"Sasuke told me. I didn't think he was serious." Naruto said. "I mean, wow."

Before the loud mouth could say anything else, before any further humiliation, Temari broke from Shikamaru's grasp and ran as fast as she can away from the threesome. Tears once again dwelled her eyes, blurred away her vision of the Konoha School's hallways. She could hear Shikamaru's voice, calling out her name fading away at each step she took. She didn't want to go back, didn't want to see Sasuke, didn't want to face the embarrassment. Even more, she doesn't want Shikamaru to see all that. She was going home. Home, where she'll be living alone for the rest of her life with her cats.

That night, Shikamaru snuck out of his dorm, right after all the lights were out. He had bribed both Naruto and Sasuke so they won't tell anyone what happened.

He made his journey to the Sand's ninja clan. Apparently, the Sand ninjas treat their guests as wild animals. Poor Shikamaru had to undergo thousands of traps around Temari's house. What better way to spend Friday night but to climb concrete walls, and run through booby traps? Out of all the houses, hers had to be the one on the highest hill. After an hour of climbing, Shikamaru found what he was looking for.

Temari was leaning against her balcony. Her eyes skimming the starry sky, as if searching for a treasure hidden in the pool of glistening light. Just as she was going to retire to her bedroom, a soft voice from below caught her attention.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks.

It is the east and Temari is the sun…"

"What are you talking about?" Temari eyed Shikamaru suspiciously.

"Shakespeare."

"Who's that?"

"…"

There was one minute of crickets' chirpings.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Shikamaru broke the stern silence. "I'm sorry for everything. It wasn't right taking advantage of you like that."

Temari looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"Sasuke doesn't deserve you. He can't see what a beauty you are. I'm even worst than he is, I admit it. I deserve a thousand deaths for playing you like that. I…"

"Don't say those words…" Temari finally spoke. "They confuse me. I… I love Sasuke. But your voice… your words always make my head numb. My heart beats faster each time I touch you. I hate the sight of you! Yet at the same time, I can't resist looking your way. It pains me so much. I don't understand it."

Temari watched as Shikamaru climbed up the tree, reaching up to her balcony. He looked at her with the most endearing eyes.

"Temari… are you in love with me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I love Sasuke."

"Even if I say I love you?"

Shikamaru leaned forward and claimed Temari's lips. He gave her a kiss so sweet, so passionate that even the moon hidden behind the dusky cotton balls of clouds had to shine on their behalf.

Temari's older brother, Kankurou, happened to walk by at that moment. He was heading toward the restroom when he suddenly spotted his sister, sharing a passionate kiss with a stranger with bushy hair. Judging from Shikamaru's appearance, Kankurou concluded that he was not from their clan, and perhaps could be an enemy. He hurried to the restroom and did whatever he had to do and rushed back to report the new to the younger brother, Gaara.

"Gaara! I just saw Temari kissing this stranger from another clan."

A look of both disgust and worry flashed across Gaara's face.

"What if it's an enemy? What should we do?" Kankurou continued.

Gaara tossed him a piece of folded paper and nodded his direction. Kankurou stared at the piece of paper in his hand in shock.

"You don't say…"

"Do it." Gaara commanded.

Kankurou pulled out his Verizon Wireless phone and quickly dialed the number written on the tiny piece of paper: 1800-OMG-KILL.

It took three rings until the other line picked up.

"Hello hateful customer. Thank you for calling 1800-OMG-KILL. Our assassination company can wipe out any face that displeases you within 30 minutes. Right now, we have a special offer: Buy two tries, get one free."

"That sounds good?" Kankurou asked Gaara. The only reply he got was a solemn nod, but that was enough to inform him the start of their plan to get rid of their sister's stalker.

Shikamaru returned home 2 hours before sunrise. He was tired from falling off walls, but that kiss always pulled him up every time he went down. The joy in his heart blocked Shikamaru's sense to realize that there was someone watching him… from afar.

The assassin looked directly at his target through Shikamaru's open window. Never had he been assigned to such an easy mission. His victim looked like a dull, stupid person, just asking for death. He almost felt stupid of the fact that he put an effort to setting traps all around Shikamaru's house while the stupid boy was away. He pulled out the three shurikens, stained with a poisonous substance. An evil grin tugged his face with confidence. 'This will be easy', he told himself as he aimed at the target. The first shuriken escaped his hand and made its journey toward poor Shikamaru, who still had no idea he was going to be killed.

Shikamaru grabbed the cleanest glass out of all his unwashed ones. After all that running up and down Temari's house, a guy got to get back his water. Just as the shuriken about to strike his heart from behind, Shikamaru bent down to the sink to get his water, and narrowly escaped his death by an inch.

Then came the second shuriken, flying through the window. Just as it was about to end its victim's life, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru set down his glass of water and rushed to the door, once again narrowly escaped his death.

The assassin growled in frustration. His victim was either very skillful, or very lucky. Shikamaru was really testing his patience. 'This last shuriken better kills him'.

"What's up Andrew? You deliver so early in the morning?" Shikamaru welcomed the delivery boy at his door.

"Well you know, I need some extra cash. So can you sign your name for the package?"

"Sure, can I see your pen real quick?"

The last shuriken flew through the open window. It came so close to making contact with Shikamaru. Just then, then pen Andrew handed him fell down.

"Oops, dropped the pen." Shikamaru quickly bent down to pick it up. The shuriken barely touched his hair. It crashed into poor Andrew, taking the wrong victim.

"Alright, I'm done." Shikamaru looked up from Andrew's clipboard. Andrew however was no longer on his feet. "I told you to not work early. See? Now you're sleeping because you're so tired. Nobody listens to the smart one anymore huh?" He placed the clipboard on Andrew's back and closed the door.

By this time, the assassin was already boiling with rage. The rest now all depended on the traps he set in Shikamaru's house. The assassin grinned to himself as he saw Shikamaru reaching for the can of soda on top of his kitchen's counter. He had earlier placed a deadly poison in it that can kill his victim in a mere second.

Just as Shikamaru placed his lips on the can, he pulled back and shook his head. "Nah, I'm not thirsty." He retired back to his living room.

'Perfect!' the assassin thought to himself. The snake he put in Shikamaru's sofa will surely strangle the young boy to death. As he predicted, Shikamaru headed straight to the sofa. The assassin watched as Shikamaru prepared to sit down. Right when Shikamaru's butt was about to make contact with the sofa, he jumped back up and made a face "I should take a bath right now. I mean, I'm so filthy after that trip." His words crushed the assassin. Right then, the microwave suddenly beeped. This was the assassin's last trap for Shikamaru. As soon as he opens the microwave, the house will explode and all that will be left of Shikamaru is a piece of his dirty cloth. Shikamaru made his way back to the kitchen to open his microwave. Just that moment, the phone rang. "Um… I will get the phone first then." Shikamaru said reluctantly as he walked back to his room.

"Oh my god! I QUIT!" The assassin exclaimed. He stomped violently on the ground and yelled out random cuss words. This caught Shikamaru's attention.

"Hey you, what are you doing outside so late at night?" He asked the assassin through the open window.

"You know what? Shut up! The least you could do is die so I can go home and sleep!"

"What?" Shikamaru gave him a strange look as he tried to comprehend the stranger.

"The Sands' brothers want me to assassinate you! Take a hint, god!"

"Assassinate me?"

"Yea, and you know what? I quit! You suck man!"

Shikamaru's face paled. Someone was trying to assassinate him. **Assassinate**. **Him**. And it was Temari's brothers who want to assassinate him? At that moment, Shikamaru began to freak. It was now a matter of life and death, and certainly, he would not want to be dead. The first thought that came to his mind was to tell Temari, perhaps they could elope and live happily together. Well, that was his second thought. The first was to get some sleep so he can tell her tomorrow.

The next day, Temari went back to her original school. She did not want to, but she could not go back to Shikamaru's school also. Others might already know by now that she is a female. It was a shame though, that she could no longer see Shikamaru daily like she did before. This didn't bother until now, after they've kissed. As she was thinking, she suddenly saw a familiar figure. It was Shikamaru. He rushed up to her and told her thoroughly about what happened last night, after he came home.

"That's horrible!" Temari exclaimed. "Where did they get the money to hire an assassin? They better not have been using my bank account money."

"That does not matter. Why do your brothers want to kill me?"

"Because you are a nuisance." An eerie voice came out from nowhere. A puff of smoke ran across the grass and two black figures appeared. Kankurou and Gaara stood in the middle of the smoke, looking extremely gangster-like with their black suits and shades.

"Kankurou! Gaara! What is the meaning of this?" Temari insisted.

"Don't worry sis, we will take care of your stalker." Kankurou replied. He pulled out two shurikens and threw them at Shikamaru's direction. "Meet your maker, stalker!"

The swooshing sounds of two shrukens making their way toward Shikamaru cracked the silence between four of them. There was no way the shurikens are going to miss when their target is dead ahead.

"Nooooo…" Temari screamed as she jumped out in front of Shikamaru, trying to take the attack and whatever pain afterward. Unfortunately, the two shurikens passed by her shoulder, missing her by an inch.

"Oh look, a quarter!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he leaned over to grab the shiny object, once again, narrowly escaped his death. Temari crashed down onto the lucky boy and landed in his arms.

"Kankurou, Gaara, stop!"

"Sister, he could be an enemy from the Leaf's clan." Kankurous stated coldly.

"I love him, and nothing you say will move me. If you wish to kill him, you will have to kill me first."

Kankurou looked away from the determination in his sister's eyes. Gaara gave him another solemn nod, his eyes softened as well.

"If that is what you wish, Temari. So be it." Kankurou threw down three smoke bombs. They seemed though to be not working.

"Shoot! I guess we are walking out of here the same old style." He and Gaara made their way back to their school, leaving Temari and Shikamaru.

"You love me?" Shikamaru asked as he finally registered what Temari said. "And not Sasuke?"

"Yes I love you."

"Temari…" Shikamaru's eyes softened. He caressed the blonde's face. His eyes looked deep into hers. Silence took over them, but thousand words exchanged. He didn't need to say anything and neither did she. But they understood what each other wanted to say and had to say. "I love you, too."

Across the busy street, the previously determined assassin hired by Gaara, wanted to make his last attempt to murder Shikamaru. 'Yes! He's too busy kissing that girl that he won't even notice my surprise close-combat attack. Luck isn't on his side today."

As the assassin walked across the street, a student driver was practicing their reversing skills was pulling the car backward, in the poor assassin's direction. A loud bump behind his car caused the student driver to ask himself frantically as he looked to the back of his car, looking for the poor creature he hit.

"Did I hit something?" He couldn't see the assassin, who by that time was down on his stomach, facing the two back tires of his car. So he quickly reassured himself, "Guess it was just my imagination…" and drove away.

After the impact of the car, the assassin arose. His head ache with pain and he couldn't recall what happened just the last few seconds.

"Why in the world am I sleeping in the streets? What happened?"

He was still dizzy and confused when Shikamaru walked up to him and asked.

"Hey err… would you mind taking a picture of me and my girlfriend?"

"Sure sure…" The assassin agreed happily. For a minute there, he forgot about the fact that Shikamaru was his victim and that it was his job to kill him. Temari handed over the camera that had brought her to Shikamaru in the beginning. She stood next to Shikamaru and grinned sheepishly like a girl in love.

"Nice pose. Hold it there."

The camera flashed as it sealed their love forever.

"You two look cute together. I hope you live happily ever after."

"Thanks," replied Temari. She placed her hand in Shikamaru's and they walked off into the distance. As their shadows disappeared behind the corners of the school building, the assassin suddenly snapped back to his usual state.

"HEY! Isn't that the guy I was suppose to kill?"

THE END


End file.
